Coffee Shop
by Xambonie
Summary: Gilbert finds himself captivated by a beautiful blond while sitting in a Coffee Shop. PruCan. Song fic. Uses human names. Ongoing
1. Chapter 1

_"I think that possibly,  
Maybe I'm falling for you."_

Gilbert sat at a table in a nice, small coffee shop, bustling with people. He looked around, not quite curious, but more out of boredom. But surprisingly, his eyes caught something. Or rather, someone. A young boy with wavy blond hair, one strand sticking out in a bouncy curl, and violet eyes, framed behind rectangular glasses. The boy seemed to be trying with all of his might just to be noticed so he could place his order. Gilbert was about to go help the man when finally, he was noticed. Gilbert just settled back down into his seat, thinking quietly to himself while drinking his coffee and never once taking his eyes off the blond.

_"Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you."_

Gilbert returned to the little coffee shop at the same time every day, waiting for that man to return. Days went by and he never returned. A month went by and Gilbert was about to give up when there he was. The same man with the same look on his face of being completely lost. Gilbert didn't quite understand why he was so obsessed. Why this man haunted his thoughts. But he was and he did. The man captivated and Gilbert was lost as to why. All he knew at the moment was that he had to know who his mystery man was.

Gilbert stood up as soon as his mystery sat. He had to know who he was! He walked casually over to the blond, smiling his trademark smirk. Looking down at the boy and he spoke in an 'I'm-too-cool-for-you' tone. "Hey you. I would like to introduce to you to the awesome Prussia, conqueror of all vital regions. Of course, you can call me Gilbert if you want. Who are you?"

Matthew looked up at the Prussian man, Gilbert, with his German accent. He had a look of complete confusion on his face. Who was this 'Gilbert' and why was he introducing himself? And this conqueror of all vital regions business sounded sketchy. He sighed. He might as well talk to Gilbert. It was only once in a while somebody actually noticed him.

"I'm Canada. Or Matthew. Or Matt if you want…" he said nervously, never taking his eyes off of Gilbert. He watched as the albino sat down with his drink and started chatting away at Matthew, telling him his whole life story. Matthew actually surprised he had never met Gilbert, besides at meetings where nobody got a chance to talk over the fighting. Apparently he and Francis were best of friends and Gilbert was offended when he learned that the Frenchman never mentioned him to his former colony. Matthew started zoning out, thinking to himself.

"So tell me something about yourself."

The voice pulled Matthew out of his thoughts and left him confused. Someone wanted to know about him? That was strange, but nice. Matthew never had very many people he could talk to about himself besides Francis, and Francis always managed to slide some perverted comment into any reply. So he started talking. About his house, his brother, Alfred, his likes and dislikes. He even spoke of when he was a child, something he never did. And Gilbert just sat there and listened, as though every word out of Matthew's mouth was the greatest thing in the world and of dire importance.

So the two men sat and talked for hours, only departing when they were kicked out of the shop. The two agreed to meet at the coffee shop at the same time every weekday. And they did. Matthew and Gilbert met the coffee shop, sat, and talked until one had to leave or until they were kicked out like the first time. After a while their meetings were no longer restrained to the coffee shop. They visited each other's houses, hung out, had movie nights, and slept over each other's house.

But the meetings began to become few and far between. Matthew got caught up in the affairs of his country while Gilbert got caught up in the affairs of his own. Soon the meetings came to a complete stop and they only managed to see each other at the UN meetings, were they hardly had a chance to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Now you're gone,  
I realize my love for you was strong."_

Gilbert sat at home, alone and day dreaming. His brother, Ludwig, had left, heading off to Feliciano's house. _He probably won't be home tonight._ Gilbert thought silently, staring at the T.V. I've got the house to myself tonight. He sighed, pushing himself off of the couch and wandering into the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge. He sat up on the kitchen counter and slowly drank his drink, being sure to take the proper time to enjoy the taste of German beer. He started flipping through the contacts in his cell phone, looking for someone to hang out with. Maybe to create a little havoc as well.

Gilbert let out a small sigh as he realized nobody was available. Antonio was out with Lovino, Francis was out with Arthur, and Alfred was out with Ivan. Even Roderich was probably out somewhere. There was no one. It was a Friday night and they all had their own plans.

Gilbert continued looking through the names, just for the heck of it, and then suddenly stopped. Matthew Williams. Memories came flooding back to the already lonely Prussian. Afternoons in the coffee shop or sitting at home watching movies. _Why had it ever stopped?_ Gilbert highlighted the name and hit send, now listening and waiting impatiently.

_"I miss you here, now you're gone.  
I keep waiting here by the phone."_

No answer. Gilbert frowned and hung up the phone, shoving it roughly back into his pants' pocket. How could someone not answer the phone when the awesome Prussia was calling? He grabbed another beer, sat back on the couch, and jumped when his phone started chanting 'I'm awesome'. He pulled the small device out his pocket, his hopes high, and then growled at it. It was Ludwig. Gilbert answered the phone and growled again.

"What is it West?" he snapped.

_"Ah. I wanted to remind you to feed the dogs. I won't be coming home tonight. What ist wrong East? You sound upset, ja?"_ Ludwig voice was laced with worry, probably surprised that Gilbert had snapped at him so.

"Oh… it ist nothing. I was just a little frustrated. No need to worry. I am fine. Go have fun with Feliciano."

_"Alright bruder. If you are sure. I will be home tomorrow. Tschüss."_ Ludwig hung up the phone and Gilbert was all alone once again. He sighed and lay down on the couch, hugging his beer bottle. He started to realize that he really was a lonely person.

_"I will think about you every day."_

Gilbert tried calling Matthew everyday for two weeks after that, never getting an answer. He gave up after a while. The man obviously didn't want to talk to him, or he would've called back, right? Maybe Matthew just didn't like him. That thought made Gilbert's stomach tighten and his chest to ache. It was weird, but as much as he wanted, he couldn't get the thoughts out of his head. It was so not awesome.

Gilbert started to mope around the house and was actually quiet. He even cleaned. Ludwig grew worried, especially when his brother turned down a booty call from Francis. However, no matter how many times Ludwig asked what was wrong, Gilbert would just stop and stare at him, then continue what he had been doing. Two weeks passed by like that. Ludwig had counted.

_"I'm waiting here at home.  
I'll go crazy, now you're gone."_

The phone started ringing and Ludwig furrowed his brow, looking at his brother, waiting for him to answer his own phone. He didn't. Ludwig sighed and answered the small cell phone. "Hallo?"

_"H-hi. Gilbert?"_

Ludwig stared at the phone. Who is this? He sounds nervous. I wonder why. He shrugged. "Nein. This is Gilbert's bruder, Ludwig. May I ask who this is?"

_"Oh. Ah. Sorry. This is Matthew. I'm a friend of Gilbert's…"_

Ludwig nodded, even though the boy on the phone wouldn't see it. Looking at Gilbert, Ludwig spoke, handing him the phone. "It's for you East. A man named Matthew. He said he was your friend."

Gilbert's head shot up, a smile on his face, and grabbed the phone from Ludwig. He jumped up and dashed out of the room to speak in private. "Matt! How-" He stopped. After almost a month of no reply, why now? Why was Matthew finally calling? Gilbert just stood there, thinking, until he was roughly pulled out of his thoughts but a confused and worried voice.

_"Gilbert? Are you still there, eh?"_

Gilbert blinked. Oh yeah, he was on the phone. "Ja. I am still here. Where have you been Matt?" _I've missed you…_

Matthew's voice seemed to grow frantic, leaving Gilbert confused. _"I-I'm so sorry Gilbert! I haven't been feeling too good. A terrorist hit Toronto a while ago and almost hit Montreal. Then Alfred decided to borrow my phone and dropped it in Lake Huron on the way home."_ A deep breath. Matthew was talking really quite fast. Then he just continued. _"It took forever to get a new phone. The store saved all of my missed calls and texts for me somehow. I'm sorry I didn't contact you. I tried to get Al to send you a message but he wouldn't do it…"_

Gilbert blinked. So Matthew didn't hate him. And he had been thinking about him. He smiled. But wait. Terrorist attacks? "It's fine Mattie. It was nothing important. But, terrorist attacks? Are you alright?" His voice was layered with worry but all he heard at first was a small chuckle.

_"I'm fine Gil. I'm America's brother! It takes more than a few attacks to bring me down. B-but… I want to see you Gil. I miss you. I want us to hang out like we used to, eh."_

Gilbert beamed. Matthew actually missed him. "Let's meet then! I will meet you tomorrow, usual place and time, ja?" Another small chuckle.

_"Yeah, same place and time. Oh! I have to go! I'm meeting Arthur! Au revoir Gilbert!"_ Click.

Gilbert laughed. "Tschüss."


	3. Chapter 3

_"Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you."_

It was the next day. Ludwig walked into Gilbert's room with Feliciano in tow, and stared at his big brother. The ex-nation was sprawled out across his bed, sleeping only in his boxers. Ludwig gave a small nod to Feliciano and the small Italian promptly jumped onto the vital regions of the Prussian man. Gilbert woke with a start and growled. "Feliciano!" He reached out to grab the Italian man, but Ludwig quickly pulled the boy away from the angry man. Gilbert jumped Ludwig, but, unfortunately, he was quickly pinned down by Ludwig. Gilbert would later say it was just because he was still tired and groggy.

"Gilbert! Settle down! I am only doing what you asked-" He was cut off.

"By having Feli jump on me like that? Do you know how awkward that ist Ludwig?" Gilbert tried to wriggle out of Ludwig's grasp. He tried.

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "He does it to me all the time. And you wouldn't wake up bruder. I did what I had to do." He got up off of Gilbert and the man to his feet.

Feliciano poked his head through the doorway and smiled innocently. "Ve~ Don't you have a date today Gilbert?"

Gilbert frowned at the little Italian. "It's not a date Feli. I am just meeting Matt at the coffee shop. That's all." Gilbert quickly pulled on a pair of pants and finally noticed Ludwig had left. Where did West go? He shrugged. No big deal.

Feliciano watched Gilbert with a look of disgust. "No, no. Those pants are no good. They are disgustoso. He will think you're some homeless guy if you dress like that and who wants a man who can't provide for him?"

Gilbert looked at Feliciano, confused, as the man ruffled through his clothes. He looked down at his pants and blinked. So they had holes and were stained with car oil. So what? Wait? What? Provide? The confusion only grew. "Provide? What are you talking about?"

Feliciano rolled his eyes and threw a pair of black skinny jeans at Gilbert, smacking him right in the face. "Put those on. Are you wearing any clean boxers? Scratch that. I know you aren't." He threw a pair of boxers branded with the Prussian flag at Gilbert. "Put those on too."

Gilbert just grumbled and did as he was told, pulling off the clothes he was already wearing and putting on what Feliciano had given him. "Feli, what did you mean by provide for him? He's the country of Canada! He does not need anyone to provide for him. And why would I be the one providing for him anyway?"

Feliciano shook his head in despair. "Gil, when are you going to realize that you like Matt?" He grabbed a plain black shirt and a white dress shirt and handed them off to Gilbert. "Those too."

Gilbert looked at the innocent smile that had formed on Feliciano's lips and frowned. He could see through that smile. That smile was evil. "I don't know what you are talking about. Matt… he is just a friend. Und freund…"

Feliciano sighed. This was obviously the one who raised Ludwig. Both so dense. "Gil, you called him multiple times every day for two weeks. Then you moped around for days because you thought he hated you." Feliciano clamped his hand over Gilbert's mouth to shut up the complaining man. "You talk in your sleep. Anyway, as soon as Matt called you, you became yourself again. Coincidence? And I bet right now that you have butterflies in your stomach but you think you're too awesome to admit it." Feliciano pushed Gilbert down so the Prussian was sitting on his bed and started fixing Gilbert's messy hair.

Gilbert sat there, dumbfounded. When did Feliciano get so smart? Is it that obvious? Mein Gott. Does West know? That would so not be awesome. But… if I do like Matt, then what do I do? How do I even know I actually like him or not? Ugh. This is so not awesome. Gilbert groaned, then clamped his hand over his mouth. He heard Feliciano laugh and figured that, if the Italian had already told him much already, then he would surely tell him more. "What do I do Feli? How do I even know if I really like him?"

Feliciano smiled, looking at Gilbert's new faux hawk. "Ve~ I did it~"

Gilbert looked at the Italian, completely confused. What kind of answer was that? He reached up to feel his hair and promptly had his hands slapped.

"Don't touch it! And to answer your question, go ask Ludwig. I don't know how he finally figured it out." Feliciano smiled, giving Gilbert's curious hands another warning smack, and left the room. Gilbert sighed. Now he had to talk to his younger brother about his problems. How un-awesome.

_"I have loved you from the start."_

Matthew sat next to the notorious Frenchman, Francis Bonnefoy, staring at the T.V. with little interest. They were watching some French soap opera, all in French. He looked at Francis as he turned off the T.V. The man had tears in his eyes.

"Oh Adeline, I cannot believe she left poor Jacques! Can she not see how he loves her? It is truly amour!" He looked at Matt and smiled. "Oui?"

Matthew laughed. "Oui, oui Francis. It certainly is." Matthew sighed. "Francis?

The Frenchman looked at his Canadian friend and could tell something serious was coming. Had Matthew gotten into a fight with Arthur or Alfred again? He could still remember when Matthew mad Alfred cry. "Oui mon chéri?"

Matthew fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat and bit his lower lip nervously. He felt his friend's arm around shoulder and smiled. Francis always knew how to calm Matthew's nerves. Matthew cuddled in close to Francis and finally spoke. "How do you… ah… know if you like someone? If you are in amour or not?" He looked up at Francis, blush spattered across his cheeks.

Francis beamed at his former colony. "Mon petite ange! You are in amour? With whom? A beautiful lady I suspect."

Matthew blushed an even deeper shade of red, almost putting Antonio's tomatoes to shame, and pressed himself closer to Francis. This is when he wished he had Kumajiro to hold onto, but the bear was fast asleep upstairs. "I- I don't know Francis. I mean, how do you know? He's really… ah… awesome. And funny. And it's sad when he's not around. I haven't seen him or talked to him in about a month and now I'm supposed to meet him today. And at the place where I first saw him too. I don't know what to do…" He looked up at Francis and smiled sheepishly.

Francis grinned. "You should just tell our dear Gilbert how you feel mon chéri. Tell him that you like him."

Matthew frowned. "But Francis, what if I ruin everything? What if he ends up hating me after that and is disgusted with me?"

Francis ruffled up Matthew's hair, giving him a reassuring smile. "Do not worry little Mathieu. Gilbert talks to me about you much. I doubt something like this would ruin your friendship with him. Now is that what you are wearing? Oh non, non, non. Come with me."

Matthew groaned and let himself be dragged off to his room. At least he would still be wearing his own clothes and not Francis' flashy garments. But that was not enough to comfort Matthew as Francis treated him like a doll. "Oh Maple…"

_"So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words, Cause talk is cheap"_

Gilbert sat down next to Ludwig on the couch and stared at the T.V. that Ludwig was watching. Something about history. How boring. The German Shepherd on Ludwig's lap stood up, licked Gilbert's face, then flopped back down on his master's lap with a small 'oof'. Gilbert laughed, causing Ludwig to turn and look at his brother. He smiled. "Feli got a hold of you?"

"Ja… Ludwig?"

"Ja East?"

"How did you know you liked Feli?"

Ludwig sputtered, doing a spit take with the beer he had been drinking. "Wha- what? Why do you want to know bruder?" Gilbert looked down and Ludwig grinned. "You like someone East?"

Gilbert blushed and looked away, pouting. "I don't know. That's why I asked. How did you know?"

Ludwig laughed and gave Gilbert a playful punch on the arm. "This is not like you bruder." He sighed and leaned back into his couch. "Well, I did not know until we were apart, ja? You remember?"

He closed his eyes, allowing memories to come flashing through his mind. "It was oddly silent. I mean, you were as loud as ever of course, but it wasn't the same. I missed him. It's as they say, absence makes da heart grow fonder, ja?" Ludwig laughed. "Bruder, you and I are a lot alike. Feli tells me we are both very dense. If you find someone, don't lose them. Who knows when we would find someone else if we lost them, ja?" Ludwig looked at his watch and stood, smiling at Gilbert. "Go. You will be late. And if you go somewhere else, go to their haus. Feli and I will be busy here." And with that he left, calling for his little Italian.

Gilbert groaned. "Gross." He left the house, his mind whirring at a million thoughts per second. What was he going to do?


	4. Chapter 4

_"'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do,  
Nothing to lose."_

Gilbert watched as Matthew sat down across from him, out of breath and panting. Gilbert's heart began beating so rapidly and loudly, he was sure Matthew could hear it. "Hallo Matty." Gilbert smiled.

Matthew smiled back at Gilbert and chuckled. "Hey Gil. Sorry I'm late. Francis was being, well, he was being Francis, eh?" He laughed and Gilbert chuckled and the two fell into easy conversation. Matthew complimented Gilbert's hair at one point, bring blush to the albino's pale cheeks. The two ordered and reordered drinks and only left when they were kicked out at closing time. But they weren't ready to part. Heeding Ludwig advice, they went to Matthew's house and now found them watching Toy Story. Gilbert sighed. Alfred sure had the strangest movies.

Gilbert let out a small 'urk' as Matthew scooted closer, resting his head on the Prussian's shoulder as though it was nothing. A light blush formed on his cheeks. Surely Matthew would hear his rapidly beating heart now. Gilbert took a deep breath to calm his heart and decided to pay attention to the movie, but it proved difficult. Buzz and Woody were hiding in food containers.

The pictures continued to change and Buzz and Woody were trapped in the crane game, surrounded by little green aliens. Matthew jumped when the image appeared and buried his face in Gilbert's shoulder. Confused, Gilbert paused the movie and Matthew's shoulder a little shake. "You alright?"

Matthew nodded, glanced at the T.V. screen, and quickly looked away. "Ye-yeah. Just… those green aliens scare the crap outta me, eh? Alfred always hid them in my room when we were little. Still does, eh. Tony even creeps me out. C-can we just fast forward a little bit? Past the aliens…"

Gilbert laughed and ruffled Matthew's hair. "Want me to protect you from the big bad aliens then?" A smirk formed on his lips.

Matthew frowned and gave his friend a playful shove. "You're making fun of me, eh. Aren't cha?"

Gilbert pouted, looking insulted, and folded his arms across his chest. "Me? Never! I would never make fun of my Mattie!" He laughed.

Matthew crawled onto Gilbert's lap so he could look into the man's face and tried to be threatening. It only made Gilbert's heart beat faster. "It ain't fun to make fun of people Gil!" He have Gilbert a small jab in the chest.

Gilbert leaned in towards Matthew and his smirk grew. "Oh ja? Since when have I been nice? I am the awesome Prussia, conqueror of all vital regions! What are you, wenig Kanada, gonna do about it?" He chuckled.

Matthew leaned in even closer; Gilbert could feel his breath on his face. "I don't know." He said, mocking Gilbert's strong German accent. "Vhat should I do vid such und terrible person such as you, ja?"

Gilbert pressed his forehead against Matthew's, a low chuckle escaping his lips. "Oh ja? I'm the terrible person? Listen to yourself, eh?" He grinned.

Matthew laughed, tilting his head to the side, looking innocent. "Yeah… So awfully… terrible you are…" His voice came out breathy.

The smile faded from Gilbert's face, leaving him with a rare, calm look. His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at Matthew. "Ja..." He closed the gap between him and Matthew, pressing their lips together. He was pleased to find that Matthew didn't push him away. And that his lips were much softer than he imagined. He took Matthew's head in his hand's to pull him closer, but that alarmed the Canadian and he was quickly pushed away.

_"And it's you and me and all other people.  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you."_

_"Ja..."_ And then he kissed him. Gilbert really kissed him. Matthew leaned into the kiss at first, but wait. What was happening? Why was Gilbert kissing him? He felt hands on the side of his head and he was being pulled closer. No! He wasn't ready for this! He pushed away from Gilbert and jumped off of his lap. He stared at the albino in front of him, sitting on his couch and looking obviously shocked. Gilbert opened his mouth to speak, but Matthew held up a finger, telling him to wait. Gilbert silenced himself and Matthew sat down on his coffee table, right across from Gilbert. He could feel the man's gaze digging into him, but he didn't really mind. Matthew brought his fingers to his lips and just sat, thinking. That had been the first time he kissed anyone other Francis. First time he kissed someone where both parties were sober. It was nice. However, he was soon pulled out of his thoughts by the ever impatient Gilbert.

"Matt, you alright? You're acting weird." Gilbert leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

I'm acting weird? You just kissed me! Matthew shouted inside his head, but said out loud to Gilbert, "Yeah, I'm fine… What was that, eh?"

Gilbert laughed. "It was a kiss. I kissed you." He grinned.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but why? Why did you kiss me? I don't really mind much… but why?"

_"One of the things I want to say, just aren't coming out right.  
I'm tripping on words."_

Gilbert blushed. He thought the answer was obvious. He opened his mouth to speak, but found himself at a loss for words. Him, Gilbert, unable to find the right words to say. It was crazy. He closed his mouth and opened it again. "I-I… I don't know…" He looked away, mentally cursing himself. That had not been what he wanted to say. Not at all. He knew why. He knew very well why. His heart was throbbing and his hands shaking, all at the thought of telling the truth.

_"You've got my head spinning,  
I don't know where to go from here."_

Matt sighed. He knew he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. He knew better than that. Gilbert had probably just kissed him out of impulse. It didn't mean anything and he felt foolish for thinking it would. He hunched over and sighed. Now it felt awkward. Gilbert sat there silently, probably waiting for him to speak. But he didn't plan on saying anything. His mind was stuck on the feeling of Gilbert's lips pressed against his own. He sighed. He had to break the tension. This awkward silence was, well, awkward.

"Ah… I see then, eh."

He could have punched himself. I see then? Really? He shook his head, feeling stupid.

_"There's something about you now,  
I can't quite figure out."_

Gilbert listened to the hurt tone in Matthew's voice and leaned forward. He reached out, taking Matthew's head in his hands once again, and pulled him into another kiss. This one lasted longer, as neither party really wanted to part. They both separated to catch their breath and Gilbert let out a nervous laugh, letting go of Matthew. "That's not how I meant it Mattie. So don't be sad, ja?" He sighed at Matthew's confused face. It should be obvious, right? "I-I mean… I'm confused Matt. I… I um… I think I like you. A lot. In the, you know, lovey dovey way." Gilbert blushed. Furiously. Never again would he utter the words lovey dovey.

Gilbert stared at Matthew's shocked and confused face, He frowned, biting his lower lip and rubbing the back of his neck nervously, fearing the worse. He watched as Matthew open and close his mouth as if to say something, but he never did. Gilbert really wished he would. But then, Matthew seemed to be getting closer and their lips were suddenly barely a centimeter apart. Gilbert eagerly closed the gap, taking Matthew's head in his hands while Matthew wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck. They kissed longer this time, until Gilbert brushed his tongue across Matthew's lower lip. Matthew pulled away, his face bright red.

Matthew backed up a little and looked at Gilbert. He wrapped his arms around himself nervously and smiled. "I-I l-l-like you t-too." He stammered excessively, but Gilbert found that cute. Gilbert simply pulled Matthew into another kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

"_My heart is heavy, _

_Does it show?"_

Matthew and Gilbert had been dating for six months when Gilbert invited Antonio out for a drink. They had moved in together only a few weeks ago. Matthew was staying with his brother Alfred for the night. Alfred had some big evening planned for some weird reason. So Gilbert had decided he would go out with his friends, well, friend. Francis had already had plans with Arthur.

Gilbert was sitting at the bar with bear in hand when his dark haired Spanish friend appeared. A wide grin spread across his face and he wondered why he and Antonio did spend time more often. Pushing the thought away, he greeted his friend and ordered him a beer.

The two sat and talked together, ordering drink after drink, and soon the two were drunk. Drunk and talking about their love lives.

Antonio stared at Gilbert with half lidded eyes and a goofy smile on his face. "All Lovi does is yell at me. I don't get it Gilbo. I make him pasta when he's sick. I give him all the love I can, but he always seems angry at me." Antonio hiccupped and his words had been slurred. Obviously drunk.

Gilbert laughed and put his hand on Antonio's shoulder, just as drunk. "Toni, you knew Lovino was a cranky un-awesome sourpuss when you got into the relationship. It's how the tomato boy shows his love, ja?" He smirked and took a swig of beer. "At least you're getting some."

Antonio stared at Gilbert again, this time with shocked eyes. "You mean you aren't having sex?"

Gilbert shook his head. "Not once. Matthew doesn't want to yet. Says it's too soon. Think he's a virgin or somethin'"

Antonio nodded stupidly. "I feel you man. Lovi won't either. At least not recently. Yells at me every time I try." He sighed and lowered his head down onto the bar. "It's been three weeks now."

Gilbert gave Antonio a skeptical look before downing the rest of his drink and trying to order another. The bartender cut him off. "Try six months."

Antonio winced and gripped Gilbert's arm. "Hey, Matthew's not home right? Let's go drink more there. Can't go to my house. Lovi is there. He gets angry when I'm drunk." He smiled and laughed. "Ha. He gets angry."

Gilbert laughed along with his friend, although he didn't really know why. He got up shakily from his seat, and then helped Antonio up out of his. The two stumbled out of the bar and managed to wave down a cab to take them to Gilbert's house. They stumbled inside the door, found the beer in the kitchen, and sat on the floor in front of the fridge to drink it.

After another hour, Antonio laughed and leaned over to Gilbert. "Dude, we should do it. I really need it, you know? I'm sure you do too. Do it with me man." He pulled Gilbert into a kiss and laughed. "C'mon man. I'm drunk and horny. Take me upstairs."

"_Said, "Have you seen my enemy?" __  
__Said, "He looked just like me""_

Matthew walked into the house the next morning, whistling quietly to himself. He put his keys in a bowl by the door and looked around the house. It was silent. Gilbert was probably sleeping upstairs. Matthew sighed and sauntered off to the kitchen to make pancakes. He was sure Gilbert would be happy to wake up to his breakfast.

He hummed as he made his pancakes, thinking about his night with Alfred. Alfred had dragged him over because he had had another fight with Ivan. It seemed to happen all the time. Matthew had managed to sneak out this morning while Alfred and Ivan were still 'making up'. He shuddered, unable to understand the act performed between two people. It just seemed gross to him. But he knew Gilbert wanted to do it. He sighed and flipped the pancakes. Maybe he would give in. Maybe he would finally let Gilbert have his way? He felt his cheeks burn and he shook his head. He couldn't do that. It was way too embarrassing.

He flipped the finished pancakes onto a stack on a plate and blinked, not quite hungry. He shrugged, drizzled maple syrup over them. Just the right amount. Gilbert's favorite. Matthew looked up at the ceiling and frowned. Gilbert should be awake by now. Shrugging, Matthew walked up stairs to wake up Gilbert. He opened the door and could've started crying. The sight of his boyfriend in bed with Antonio was one of the worst things he could've come home to. And it wasn't even the first time.

A snarl formed of the face of the normally peaceful Canadian as he grabbed his suitcase out of the closet and tossed it open on the floor. The thud woke the Prussian in the bed, who sat up groggily as the Canadian was tossing his clothes and other such things into the luggage bag. Matthew turned to look at Gilbert, who was now wide awake and threw his hair dryer at the man, hitting him smack dab in the forehead. Matthew turned away and continued packing as Gilbert rubbed his abused forehead, pouting.

Matthew was ready to leave. And never come back.

"_Give me reason, but don't give me choice.__  
__Cause I'll just make, the same mistake again"_

Gilbert woke, shocked to find Matthew packing and a naked Antonio lying next to him, asleep. Gilbert found himself at a loss for words. He hadn't expected Matthew to be home. He hadn't expected to sleep with Antonio. But things always seemed to just happen. A hair dryer connected with Gilbert's forehead, sending a sharp pain through his body. And then Matthew was gone from the room. Just like that. Gilbert jumped up, pulling on a pair of pants, and ran down the stairs, calling after Matthew. Telling the blond haired boy to wait. That he was sorry and hadn't meant for anything to have happened. That he loved him and that he didn't want him to go.

All he got back were venomous words of hate.

Gilbert watched as Matthew packed his things in his car, feeling hopeless. He had failed and it was so not awesome. He watched Matthew drive away and he found himself reaching out towards the blond, willing him to come back. Shaking his head, Gilbert lowered his arm and walked back into the house.

There was a message on the machine. Had the phone really rung? How long had he been standing outside? He listened to the message and fell into tears. Having moved into Matthew's home, Gilbert now had seven days to get out.

"_And I wonder where, _

_Did I go wrong?"_


	6. Chapter 6

"_You're faking a smile with the coffee to go.__  
__You tell me your life's been way off line.__  
__You're falling to pieces every time."_

Francis opened the door of his house and a look of confusion and worry spread across his face. A Canadian boy stood on his doorstep with the phoniest smile Francis had ever seen. He sighed and pulled the younger boy in, closing the door behind him. That's when the boy clung to Francis and began to sob, tears staining the Frenchman's precious clothes. But suddenly, Francis didn't quite care. All he cared about was comforting this boy.

Francis pulled the boy over to the couch, sat him down, and quickly left to make Café Brulot. Only the best for his Mathieu.

"_They tell me your blue skies fade to grey.__  
__They tell me your passions gone away."_

Ludwig stared out the window at Gilbert with a frown on his face. The albino had been sulking ever since he moved home. Always sitting in the same spot under the oak tree in the back yard with a mug of coffee in his hands.

And it always seemed like when Gilbert went outside to sit, the sun hid behind the clouds and everything went dark.

Ludwig looked over at the worried Italian next to him, then turned and walked outside. He placed a hand on Gilbert's shoulder and sad smile formed on his face. He sat down next to his brother and joined him in starring at the sky until he finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you want to talk Osten?"

Gilbert looked at Ludwig for a second before looking at the sky again. "No. Not really." Ludwig frowned and rested his head on Gilbert's shoulder. What could he do now, besides letting his brother know he was there for him?

_"Well you need a blue sky holiday.  
The point is they laugh at what you say."_

Francis looked at the lifeless Canadian boy sitting on his couch and frowned. He had been like that for a week after bawling his eyes out. Completely lifeless and emotionless. It worried the Frenchman to say the least. He looked at the papers in his hand, took a deep breath, and sat down next to Matthew. "Matthew, let's get out of here."

Matthew stared at Francis for a second, completely confused. "Get out of here? What do you mean?"

A wide grin spread across Francis' face and he handed the papers to Matthew. "I mean let's go out traveling. A six month vacation in which we will tour the world! We can visit Bermuda, the Bahamas, Jamaica, Australia, New Zealand, anywhere you want to go, we'll go! How does that sound Matthieu?" He gave the boy a small poke.

Matthew looked at Francis and smiled. "It sounds like I need to pack, huh Francis?"

Francis laughed and pulled Matthew into a large bear hug. "Oui oui Matthieu! You do! You do! We will leave at once! Where do you want to go first?"

Matthew smiled and looked down at his feet. "Germany."

"_Sometimes the system goes on the blink,  
And the whole thing turns out wrong.  
You might not make it back and you know,  
That you could be well oh that strong,  
And I'm not wrong."_

Gilbert growled and shoved his brother away from. The big lug would never leave him alone any more. He would never let him have the one thing he wanted at this point, to be alone. After yelling at Ludwig, Gilbert spun around and slammed the door shut behind him, storming down the street.

Why couldn't they understand that he didn't want to talk about his feelings? People as awesome as him didn't talk about feelings. He knew he messed up had lost the best thing that had happened to him in years, but it was too late to fix anything. Matthew wouldn't answer his calls and the last he heard, Matthew was in the Bahamas with Francis. He had already moved on! It felt like he didn't even care!

Gilbert sighed and looked down at his feet as he walked to, he didn't even know where. It had had three weeks now and the Canadian boy was forever stuck in the Prussian's head. He couldn't seem to get the look on Matthew's face out of his mind. He bit his lower lip and shook his head. He had to stop thinking about these things. It was over and there was nothing he could do. He hadn't even cried, not once. What was the point? It wouldn't bring Matthew back and awesome people didn't cry.

Gilbert looked up and took a step back, his eyes wide. Why had he come here? He wrapped his arms around his stomach and looked away. The coffee shop, looking at it just hurt too much. More memories flooded through his head and Gilbert fell to his knees, crying.


	7. Chapter 7

"_I think that possibly,  
Maybe I've fallen for you.  
Yes, there's a chance  
That I've fallen quite hard over you."_

Gilbert walked with his brother down the street, his arm around the younger man's shoulder. Feliciano had broken up with Ludwig the day before and the young man had become as drunk as a person could be. Now he had a hangover and Gilbert was taking him to get coffee at the best place he knew.

Gilbert pulled Ludwig into his favorite little coffee shop and sat him down in a corner booth out of the direct sunlight. He watched as Ludwig let his head fall to the table and sighed. He was bad. Gilbert quickly ordered two of the strongest drinks and sat across his brother, thinking. It had been four years now since he first met Matthew at this little shop. In fact, it was the very same booth Matthew had been sitting in. Gilbert had finally regained his courage to visit this little shop about three months ago. It had been hard.

Gilbert got up to grab the ordered drinks when he saw a blond walk in with a large Cuban man. Gilbert's face instantly paled and he scurried back to his booth before he could be seen. He didn't think it would still hurt.

_"If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know.  
If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone."_

Gilbert pressed a hand to his chest and snuck a peek at Matthew, who was holding hands with the Cuban. Holding hands! It was preposterous! Or maybe Gilbert's spying was preposterous. He sighed and looked back at Ludwig, who had passed out with his head on the table. He sighed. They were a mess.

Turning around, Gilbert stole another peek at his Canadian and the creepy Cuban man and suddenly wished he hadn't. They were kissing. Kissing! Gilbert turned back around and rested his forehead on the table and folded his arms over his head. It seemed safer. Like his own little hideaway.

"_Because, oh because,  
I've fallen quite hard over you."_

Gilbert looked up and the sound of arguing. He turned to look, only to find Matthew and the Cuban man fighting. The Cuban man raised his hand and Gilbert was up in a flash, sending the Cuban flying with his own fist before the man could lay a finger on Matthew. Gilbert turned to look at Matthew, who was staring at him with wide eyes, when he felt something collide with his face and he suddenly found himself on the ground. Gilbert let out a small cough and a sputter before looking up to see the Cuban towering over him. He snarled and was about to kick up at the man when Matthew appeared and pushed the Cuban away. Dark skinned man snarled, turned, and stormed out of the shop.

"_I never knew, just what it was,  
About the same coffee shop I love so much.  
All of the while I never knew."_

Matthew helped Gilbert up and led him back to his booth before turning to clean up the mess that was made and to apologize to the owner. Gilbert watched the boy leave and grabbed his coffee and took a big swig. He wrinkled his nose and sighed. He always hated the coffee here, yet he loved the place and he couldn't quite figure out why.

He watched Matthew walk back and took another large gulp of coffee before scooting over to make room for the Canadian. Matthew sat down next to him and stared at Ludwig. "What happened to Luddy?"

Gilbert sighed and reached out to ruffle Ludwig's hair. "Feli broke up with him yesterday. He said he was tired of Ludwig's lack of affection so I guess it's a good thing they broke up. Ludwig deserves someone who actually understands him, don't you think so?" He looked at Matthew again with a completely serious look on his face.

Matthew looked at Gilbert with slight shock. He had never seen Gilbert act so serious. Not once in the time that they were dating. He looked at the Prussian and smiled, nodding. "Yeah. I guess so." He looked at Ludwig and sighed. "So what happened to him, eh?"

Gilbert let out a small chuckle. "He drank his body's weight in beer. I brought him here for a hangover remedy but he kind of fell asleep on me."

Matthew laughed and rolled his eyes. "It's so you to think coffee cures hangovers. Did you even give him asprin?"

Gilbert stared at Matthew like he was crazy and shook his head. "Do I look like someone who has asprin? West didn't have any either and I didn't know what to buy."

Matthew sighed. "I'll go with you later to pick up some." He looked away, frowning, then looked back at Gilbert. "I haven't come here in forever. You remember how we used to sit for hours and just talk about absolutely nothing important?"

Gilbert burst into laughter. "You remember that time you accidentally tripped and split your whole coffee all over this giant?"

Matthew blushed and looked away. "Please don't remind me. Man, he was scary as hell!" Matthew sighed and smiled at Gilbert. The two sat and talked for hours, until Ludwig woke up and whined that he wanted to go home. Gilbert laughed and helped his brother up and, as promised, Matthew went with them and helped Gilbert buy asprin.

Ludwig invited Matthew over for movie night, much to Gilbert's dismay, but Gilbert put a smile on and convinced Matthew to come. He still missed the boy. Matthew agreed and they went home, where Ludwig passed out on the couch and Gilbert and Matthew sat on the loveseat watching _Remember Me_. Gilbert sighed. Feliciano must have rented this movie. It was sad and it was a romance, but the only movie the two had never watched before. Gilbert took a quick glance at Matthew and sighed. He wished he could wrap his arms around the small Canadian like he used to, but he knew that was out of the question.

The movie soon ended and Gilbert found Matthew was crying. Gilbert sighed and put his hand on Matthew's shoulder. It was all he could do. Matthew rubbed his eyes and looked at Gilbert before crushing their lips together. Gilbert's eyes went wide and he pushed Matthew away, shocked. He bit his lower lip and shook his head. "What are you doing?"

Matthew frowned and sat away from Gilbert. "I-I'm sorry Gil. It's just. I miss you. I miss you so much. I made a mistake kicking you out. I'm not saying what you did wasn't wrong, it was. But… what I'm saying is…" Matthew looked away and blushed. "I still love you Gilbert and I miss you."

Gilbert looked at Matthew and frowned. Snarled even. "How could you say that Matt? Do you know how torn I've been? I've only just started to get over you and now you say this?" He bit his lower lip and looked away from Matthew. It was cruel.

Matthew stared at Gilbert and leaned forward. "Gilbert. Don't get over me. Please."

Gilbert looked at Matthew and pulled him into a crushing kiss. When they pulled apart, Matthew looked at him with a smile on his face. "Does this mean?" Gilbert grinned.

"I love you."

"_All of the while,_

_It was you."_


End file.
